The Lucaya Story
by DaWrita77
Summary: What if in Austin Texas Lucas and Mays kissed. The bigger what if is, what if Riley saw?
1. The Beginning

He was kissing me, I couldn't breath I couldn't think straight it was to much to take in at once. One minute ago I was making fun of the way he talks, and now his lips were attached to mine. At the beginning I don't know if I would've wanted to kiss him, but this is now and I do. I grab his hair and push his mouth closer to mine, his mouth pulls away an inch and he whispers out breathlessly " I really care about you Maya.." In the smallest amount of time he's kissing me again until I here the sound of laughing coming to the right of us, he doesn't stop he must not have heard it. I ignore the sound, then I hear the biggest gasp ever. Suddenly something drops, Lucas and I pull away from each other, its Riley and Farkle they returned from getting ice cream.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" She shouts

"It was nothing Riley, I'm sorry we just bumped heads while looking at the fire.." I try to explain

"Yeah, sure you did. You think you can lie to me Maya.." Riley says

"Riley, it was my fault I kissed her. She didn't want me to, that why my check is so red she slapped me." Lucas announces

"Is that true Maya?"

"Yeah, sorry for slapping you Lucas.."

"Its cool I get it you don't like me. Were better friend anyway." Lucas replies

"So, lets just forget whatever happened." Farkle suggests

"Yeah" We all reply

~Back in New York~

Riley and I went back to her house, we went to the bay window as we usually do when we need to talk about things.

"I cant believe you slapped him" Riley say out of nowhere

"Ha, neither can I" I say nervously

"You don't like him right..?" She questions

"Huckleberry? No are you kidding Riles." I joke

"Okay, then. Well we have school tomorrow so I'm going to go to sleep."

"Oh, okay. Bye Riley"

I say goodbye to Cory and Topanga on my way out. I start walking on my way home, I go through an alleyway and say to myself "Well if it'll get me out of the dark faster I'm going to take it." I start to walk through the alleyway when something grabs my mouth, its a hand. I try to scream but I cant, they throw me onto the ground and kick me in the stomach. I get up and punch them but there much older and stronger than me. They hit me in the face, and I fall to the ground my hands trembling from fear. Then a person on a bike passes the alleyway, they look and keep going. The people attack me are on top of me at this point hitting me constantly. The person on the bike comes back, and jumps of the bike. They hit the person who's on top of me and grabs the other person who's holding me down and kicks them in the face. Then the person in the bike picks me up and runs with me in his arms. I pass out a minute later, but i ran still feel the person running with me.

I wake up shocked, I'm laying on a gurney I'm in a hospital gown. My mom is laying crying on my arm.

"Mom, whats the matter?" I ask

"Oh Maya, you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be okay mom" I reply

"You haven't been awake in 5 days.."

"What do you mean I haven't been awake?"

"Someone found you in the alleyway 2 men tried to.. kill you. Maya if someone wasn't there right now you'd be in a casket not a gurney.." Mom explains

"Mom can I be alone for awhile.." I ask

"Sure hun." She kisses my head and leaves the room.

I think to myself for what I would've thought was 5 minutes at the most, but it turns out to be 45 minutes later. I sit up the tiniest bit to look out the window, its raining.. I lay back down and lift up my shirt to look at my ribcage its bruised purple.

"Ugh.. No wonder it hurts so bad."

I pull my shirt back down. The window opens, and Lucas pulls himself through the window and hits the floor. He brushes himself off and stands, then he sees my face and stops. He just stands there and doesn't move, until I say "Well, I didn't order a cowboy but at least they deliver them selves. Ugh..." My ribs hurt so much, just to breath is a task itself.

"Maya, I'm sorry."

"Its not you're fault.." I reply

"Do you remember who was there?" Lucas asks

"No after being hit in the head a few time I guess I passed out."

"It was me, I was riding my bike to get to your house. I wanted to talk to you an-"

" It was you..?"

"Yes Maya."

"What happened to those men?" I question

Lucas' eyes get darker and his jaw clenches, he speaks with his voice rapidly low and raspy "They're not going to bother you anymore Maya."

"Lucas."

"What?"

"Lay with me?"

Lucas climbs onto the gurney, an arm around my chest holding my hand and his chin above my head. We fall asleep like this, I never want to leave this position.

"Maya?" My mom shouts

Lucas shoots up above me, and my eyes open. He's kneeling on the gurney looking at my mom.

"Sorry ma'am I was just um.." He try's to think of something to say

"You were just leaving." My mom answers for him

"Yes, yes ma'am." He says leaving, he rushes into the lobby where Riley/Cory and Topanga, Farkle, and Zay are waiting.

"They let you see Maya?" Riley questions

"Uh.. Yeah." Lucas answers

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Farkle adds

"I waited here all night, Farkle."

"Thats funny because hospital hours are only about 8 hours to 12 hours." He replies

"If they don't catch you there 24/7" Lucas chuckles

"Dude, you're taking this to far."

"Nothing is 'to far' for people you care about Farkle."

"I wouldn't have done this.." Farkle says

"If it would have been Riley yo-"

"Lucas.." Farkle says

"What?" Riley adds

"Nothing." Farkle shouts out

They must not realize my mom has put me in a wheelchair to come out to visit everyone, because when I'm inches away from them when they're all fighting there astonished.

"What happened to you Maya?" Riley struggles to get out the words

"Yeah, what happened?" Farkle and Zay chip in

"Well.. I went through an alleyway to get to my house quicker and, 2 men jumped me." I explain

"How'd you get out?" Zay asks

I'm about to tell the truth about how Lucas saved me from the 2 men, until I get the look of rage from him. He doesn't want anyone to know what he did, he doesn't want to be some sort of 'hero' he wants to be Lucas.

"I actually don't know.." I pause for a moment, then continue "Someone saw me and carried me all the way to the hospital."

We all continue talking about school.

~2 Months Later~

Well, life was kind of working out, Riley and Lucas were together again, me and Josh were seeing each other occasionally. At school it was kind of weird though, Lucas always starring at me. When he was talking to Riley, he was starring at me. When he had his arm around Riley and she was giggling, he was starring at me. Not one of those caring stares, those stares that looked into you're soul. That saw a person for who they really were.

"Hey, Maya." Riley says from behind me

"Oh, he-" I start to say

He was starring at me, from the closet distance he'd ever starred at me before.

"Lucas." Riley says, waving her hand over his eyes

"Oh, sorry." He replies

"I was just um.." He thinks for a moment

"Starring at Maya?" Riley giggles

"No, no. Did you do something different with your hair?" He asks

"Lucas, Maya has had the same hair for years. The only time she ever changed it was-" Riley stops

"Austin." Lucas adds

"Well, I better be going." I say

"Me to." Adds Lucas

Riley stays in the cafeteria, while me and Lucas walk in the same direction. Then he stops, by the lockers. I keep going to where my locker is, and stop. Then someone slams me up against the locker, its Lucas.

"Holy shit, Lucas?" I shout

"Sorry, Maya. I just.. I need to see you again." He explains

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question

"I'm.. I'm still in love with you Maya.." He whispers.


	2. Cafeteria Trouble

"No." I pause "This cant be happening again, this will break Ril-" I stop when I see Riley catching up to us. She sees us and turn around walking fast in the opposite direction. Lucas kisses my head and quickly says before bursting off to go get Riley "Think about it.."

"Think about what" I say to myself once he leaves, the only reason I'm holding myself back is becauseIi don't want Riley to get hurt.. But not letting Riley get hurt is hurting me more.

-The Next Day at School-

I walk down the hallway I'm planning on going into the cafeteria, but before I reach the there someone slams me into the custodians office and close the door. Of course its Lucas.

"What the hell Lucas, you need to calm your shit and stop slamming me into another shit!"

"Shh.." Lucas whispers pit his finger to my mouth, and wit the other hand caressing my neck.

"Maya, I wanna see you again, I want to see you when we go to the Ski Lodge."

"Lucas me and Riley are planning to share a room when we go to the Ski Lodge."

"Thats okay, I'm sharing my room with Farkle, I'll just tell him to go hang out with Smackle."

"What is this though Lucas?.." I question

"..." It takes awhile to answer until he answers "Thats what I want to find out."

He kisses me. The same feeling goes through me, just like the one at the one at the campfire.

He kisses my neck, grins at me with the right side of his face and leaves the custodians office.

-5 minuets later-

I know decide to leave the custodians room, I look in the direction of the cafeteria, Riley is sitting with a view through the doors, which also leads a view to the custodians office.

I come out and sit beside Farkle.

"Hey Riles, how long you been sitting there? Was I late?" I try to ask normally.

"Hey, sitting here.. Long enough, and late like the rebel you are."

"Long enough?" I ask

"Oh about eh 7 minuets" She look at me then at Lucas. Lucas puts his arm around Riley and yawns, while he is yawning he quickly winks at me and rubs his eye. I sit there talking to Farkle and Zay for a bit, wondering whats going to happen at the Ski Lodge tomorrow..


	3. Ski Lodge(Part 1):Bus Confusion

* ️ WARNING ️️* THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE AGE RESTRICTED CONTENT(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 14A)

WRITERS NOTE: Anyway I love the notes I'm getting especially the one that says "HOLY S*** LUCAS" I'm still laughing, hehehe. But thanks, my first story I wasn't sure if it was going to be really good, or just eh but I'm really proud of it. Thanks everyone and "HOLY S*** LUCAS" person to ? END OF WRITERS NOTE

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 3

I wake up, lying in my bed thinking of what Riley said to me the other day, if Riley were me... Uh I don't know. All I know is I feel things inside of me that I don't feel with any other person, I feel happy. I feel happy with Riley but not the butterflies exploding in your stomach feeling, its like I just cant stop smiling when I'm around Lucas.. Its like, I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't know he was beside me when I wake up, like at the hospital. He was mine, but I let him go again. Not this time, not again, not ever. Again.

-Later outside of school-

I'm one of the last ones to board the bus, Riley wanted to sit with me but I said I was planning on falling asleep and that I would probably kick her in my sleep if she sat with me. Instead she sat in a seat 5 rows behind me to the left while I'm on the right. Lucas is the last one to get on other then the bus driver who is behind him, he touch the top of each seat cushion until he he goes by my seat and quickly caress my shoulder and sit with Riley. I look back, and he smiles at me with a side grin.

-1 hour later-

I'm still awake but it seems that Riley has fallen asleep on Lucas arm, he looks kind of tense like he's not comfortable with her on his shoulder. He nudges her elbow so she wake up, he whispers something to her and she bends over in her seat for something. When she sits back up she has a pillow in her hand and puts it against the window and falls back to sleep. Lucas gets up and heads to the very back of the bus where they have a washroom. He returns 5 minuets later and skips his own seat and decides to slip into mine. He looks back a second time to make sure Riley is asleep.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Your shoulder look a little tense there." I mention.

"Well I don't think Riley knows the own weight of her head." He chuckles

"Oh, well then you don't want me to lay on your shoulder?" I smile

"Hey, it wouldn't hurt." He puts his arm around me

I lay on his chest right by his should my hand on his shirt, he caresses my back. We must've stayed like that for awhile because I fall asleep. All I can remember is feeling safe.

-3 hours later-

He touches the top of my hair and kiss my head, I wake up. We kisses for a few seconds and then he whispers in my ear that he's going back to his seat, he touches my thigh and caressing it at the same time while we kiss. I see Farkle's head pop up when we finish kissing. He looks at Lucas angrily, and then at me, I quickly turn around. Lucas sits back down with Riley and u yawns, which wakes up Riley.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Riley asks Lucas

"Um I don't know." He pause and turns around to a row behind him on the right side where Farkle and Smackle are sitting with Zay behind them.

"Farkle do you ha-" Lucas gets cut off

"3 hours since you went to the washroom, 4 hours since we got on this bus. And 2 minuets of those minuets since you came back from the washroom you spent wi-" Lucas cuts off Farkle this time

"THAnks bud." He shouts over him at the beginning of his sentence to mumble out Farkle continuing his sentence.

He turns to beside him and says "3 hours. You've been sleeping 3 hours." He looks shocked.

"Okay thanks Lucas." She smiles and goes to kiss him but he turn his head, so she instead kisses him on the cheek, she looks concerned yet confused. She grabs the pillow and ducks down, she returns with no pillow in her hand and grabs onto Lucas arms and goes back to sleep on his shoulder. When he's sure shes asleep he wipes off his cheek where she kissed him. He wipes the kiss of just like it was a distant aunt that comes over once and year and hugs and kisses you like she hasn't seen you in 5 years, without a care in the world. There about 4 more hours until we get to the Ski Lodge so I fall asleep, as probably everyone else.

-4 hours later-

(SKI LODGE WILL CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 4 AND 5)


	4. Ski Lodge(Part 2): Crazy Roomate

* ️ WARNING ️️* THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE AGE RESTRICTED CONTENT(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 14A)

WRITERS NOTE: Hey guys, I've been reading all your guy's comments and I don't know how but they just keep getting better and better, thanks all the love, and a lot of comedy in comments for example this comment: DAMMM RILEY BACK OFF OF MAYA'S MAN. Yes, I love it! Okay anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter I literally had to read all my chapters over before I could start this one thanks! DaWrita77. (FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES AND GMW SPOILERS DaWrita77) GUY I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT IM NOT ACTUALLY GETTING INTO REALLY ANYTHING ABOUT THE SKI LODGE OTHER THAN THE SHIPS IF I WERE DOING LIKE SKI LODGE GMW I WOULD MAKE THE GIRL THAT COREY KISSED IN BMW AT SKI LODGE RUN THE SKI LODGE WITH HER KIDS AND LOTS OF SHIT WOULD GO ON, BUT THIS IS JUST FOR THE SHIPS ;)

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4

I wake up with shivers down my spine, Riley is shaking my shoulder. I look up at her and then ask "What is it?"

"Were here Maya were at the Ski Lodge, get up!" Riley exclaims

"Just, 5 more minuets." I plead

"Maya! Get up off your ass."

"Ugh, fine mother dearest.."

I stand up and go in front of Riley we both exit the bus, with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay behind us.

"Wow." We all say, other than Riley

"This is okay I guess, come on Maya lets go in." Riley tugs on my sleeve

"What about our bags?"

"Hey, Lucas." Riley pause until he says "Yeah?"

"Do you have muscles in your arms once so ever?" She asks him

"Um, yeah."

"Well then you can carry our bags."

He glances at Rileys suitcase and her 2 bags, and then at my suitcase. He rolls his eyes when he looks at Riley's bags. Riley pulls me towards the entrance of the Ski Lodge, I turn around every so slightly and mouth "Sorry" to Lucas. He waves his hand off like its nothing, even though you can tell it bothers him a little. Riley and I enter the Ski Lodge it has a cozy cottage look and feel to it, snug and warm.

"I cant believe how nice it is in here." I say

"Its okay." Riley adds

I look at her confused, I don't understand her implying that its only 'okay'. Its more than okay its wonderful, its beautiful. Its simple.

"Well, I've seen better." Riley says

I walk up the stairs not waiting for Riley, she trails behind me. When I reach the top of the stairs I look on the keychain attached to my backpack it says L2. I turn to the left and go down the hallway to Room 2, this is my shared room with Riley. I'm starting to regret agreeing to share a room with her. Lucas comes in with all the luggage I'm surprised, 2 suitcases and 2 bags, that would've been a handful. He goes to step through the door way of our Room and Riley slams into him and he drops everything.

"Excuse you." She blurts out

"I'm going to the washroom to freshen up." She turns and walk away down the hallway.

"Fuck." Lucas mumbles

I walk over and grab Rileys bags and put them by her bed, along with Lucas who puts her suitcase by her bed as well. He grabs my suitcase and puts it by my bed and unlatches the small bag that was attached to it.

"Hey huckleberry, give that here." I say

"Well, if you want so badly your going to have to take it from me." He explains

"Or I could just persuade you to give it back to me." I wink at him

"Ohhh really?" he sits on my bed, and still holds the bag over my head

I come over to him and try to get it from him, I push him over onto the bed but he grabs onto my waist, so I'm laying on top of him now. He flips me over onto my stomach, so know my whole body is laying across his hips.

"This, is not funny cowboy!" I exclaim

"I dare you to call me one more nickname Maya."

"Bucky McBoingBoing.." I mumble

"I heard that, I should punish you for that." He says

"Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do." I question

He turns me over and tosses me onto the bed and starts tickling me.

"OH MY GOD stoooop Lucas stoop." I cant help but laugh

He continues to tickle me and I can hear him laughing over my giggles and then he stops. Its Riley she walks in and stands with her arms crossed near the doorway.

"What the hell is this?" She question

I sit up and get off of Lucas' lap.

"No, I don't want to interrupt anything stay as you were." She says harshly.

"Okay." Says Lucas. He looks at me, and I sit on his lap, he puts his arms around my waist.

"I was being sarcastic, you fucking cheater." She yells.

"I'm, not a cheater Riley. You just assumed I was in this so called relationship with you when I wasn't."

"Lucas, you don't have to bullshit in front of your rebound." Riley smirks

Lucas picks me up and puts me on the bed.

"Shut the fuck up Riley, I'm tired of your shit, its incredibly exhausting."

Riley starts crying at this point "What, I wasn't good enough or something?"

Lucas doesn't reply, he just stands there with his arms crossed.

"Answers me you asshole!" She shouts

"We were never a thing, you just started saying we were and I went along with it because I didn't want to hurt you. But I honestly don't give a damn anymore.."

She walks up to him and starts pushing him aggressively into the wall beside the bed, he does nothing to stop her. She slaps him a few time and then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen, she clicks the pen so it can write and brings it back behind her ear and goes to stab it into his chest. TO BE CONTINUED

YES, I FEEL BAD FOR EVERYONE READING NOW IM OFFICIALLY ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLE CLIFF HANGER WRITERS. IM SORRY LOL.


	5. Ski Lodge(Part 3 of 3):What's the Matter

CHAPTER 5

* ️ WARNING ️️* THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE AGE RESTRICTED CONTENT(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 14A)

WRITER NOTE: OKAY STOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ADDED ME ON TWITTER ITS DaWrita77 OKAY LET ME CONTINUE I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO CONTINUE MY STORY UNTIL I GET A REALLY GOOD REVIEW, THANKFULLY THAT HAS BE COMPLETE BY Bruhitzcandy ONCE AGAIN! THIS WAS THE REVIEW LEFT: "RILEY U LITTLE BISH DO I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF!? GET YOUR FXCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!

btw I love your story but you should really add me into this story"

OKAY FIRST OF ALL I LOVE YOU, SECOND I REALLY WANNA ADD YOU INTO MY STORY, HMM NOW IM THINK OF MULTIPLE ENDINGS.

ENDING 1: Bruhitzcandy KILLS RILEY.

OKAY NOW THAT IM SATISFIED LETS BEGIN THE CHAPTER.

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER

Maya jumps on Rileys back she bite into Rileys neck. Riley starts crying and falls to the ground. Maya with blood on her mouth stands up and goes to reach for the pen, suddenly Riley grabs onto her leg and pulls her back towards her and away from the pen. The wall besides them blows up and Bruhitzcandy flys in with a machete and stabs Riley multiple times until she dies. The End.

OKAY THAT WAS FAKE LET US BEGIN THE REAL CHAPTER (I kinda don't want to go back now..) BUT ANYWAY LETS BEGIN

THE REAL CHAPTER 5

A weird feeling goes through Maya. She is looking at the ceiling, and there's bright shining lights. She can barley see the ceiling. When she finally can see the roof clearly, she looks over at Riley holding the pen behind her ear, and Lucas against the walls with his hands up, he has no space to move. Then theres a sudden bang. It's from Riley. She looks at Riley, and then at the ground she has dropped the pen. Lucas is no longer against the wall he's run behind me, Riley looks right at me, she looks worried.

"Hello? Riley." I say

She doesn't respond, I wave my hand in front of her face. She is still look at me. Then I hear Lucas voice, I turn around. He's touching me, but I'm still in front of Riley.

"I never got off the bed, how am I beside Riley." I ask myself

Lucas keeps shaking my body, my body thats on the bed. Lucas yells something at Riley. I turn to Riley and she walks right through me. It hurts it hurts me somehow, its like I have no energy. I look over at Riley and know there both shaking my body, they're calling my name. I can't feel the, touching me, I can't speak to them, and they can't see me. Lucas picks me up. Riley and him run with me down the hall, I follow them. They run down the stairs and go to the front desk, I continue to follow them. They yell something at the woman at the desk and reaches for something on her desk. When I am beside Riley and Lucas, I can tell that what she was reaching for was a phone. She dials 911, and continues to tell them where we are, and that we need an ambulance. They must ask what has happen, because Riley and Lucas are still screaming shaking there heads. 15 minuets an ambulance arrives, Lucas runs out to them with me in his arms like were in a marathon. He gives me off to the members of the ambulance, they put me on a gurney strap me in hook me up to oxygen. Lucas climbs into the ambulance as well as myself. Riley stays to tell her dad, the chaperone as well as her mom. Lucas and I with the members of the ambulance sit silently. He hold my hand squeezing it tight. He reaches into his pocket and pull out a phone he dials a number and continues saying "Mrs. Hart?" He waits and continues "Maya is in an ambulance right now and were heading to a hospital about 15 minuets away from the Ski Lodge." He lets go of my hand put it on his head whipping a couple of tears, resting his elbow of which he hand the phone is beside my thigh. He continues saying "Mrs. Hart, I'm not sure what the matter. Please rush here!" He waits "I promise." He hangs up. He puts his hand over his face and puts pressure on it he continues holding my hand. I sit wondering what did he promise?

SORRY GUYS I. ENDING IT HERE, I MIGHT NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER READING JN A OUT A WEEK, SOOOO SORRY! ITS NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO ITS BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO AWAY FOR 5 DAYS AND IT TAKES ME A FEW HOURS T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE.(PLUS THE PLACE IM GOING TO FOR 5 DAYS DOESN'T HAVE WI-FI) UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!


End file.
